


George The Vampire

by TheFanhuman13



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 1960s, Classic Rock, McLennon, starrison, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanhuman13/pseuds/TheFanhuman13
Summary: George gets turned into a vampire, Ringo is in love, and the sun is hard to avoid when your a world-famous rockstar, especially when your a Beatle and Beatlemaniacs exist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> None of the girlfriends/wifes exist in this story.

George POV  
I woke up after a long night, I had been dragged along to a pub by John, I didn’t think I had drunk much, and yet most of last night has left my head, I remember trying to go home, but not much after that, I should get up.  
Walking over to the floor length mirror I can’t see me I can see everything else but not me, I put my hand against my neck and I can feel a bruise, there was a taste of blood in my mouth as well, maybe I just need fresh air, I open the curtains and the sun shines way to bright, probably the hangover, not even a second later I feel my skin start to...burn? I quickly move away from the window, I run over to the mirror and run a lot faster than usual, that's weird, I look in the mirror and see nothing still, whats wrong with me? I accidentally cut my lip with my teeth, that's weird, I run my hand across the bottom of my top teeth and notice that two of my teeth on opposite sides of my mouth are longer than before, slowly memories of being pulled into an ally and someone biting me start to come back, I remember someone forcing blood down my throat, crawling out of a grave and later someone carrying me home, and saying something before putting a note somewhere and then leaving. Shit, what did they say? and where is that note? I try looking around my room avoiding the sun, that really hurt last time, with no success, I sit down to try to think of were I put it, sitting down I realize how hungry I am, food might help me think, I head towards the kitchen avoiding going to close to any window, I manage to grab a ham and cheese sandwich, and go back to my room, I take a bite and immediately want to throw up, that's weird I love ham and cheese sandwiches, I go back to the kitchen, put the rest of the sandwich in the bin and grab an chocolate chip biscuit, and decide to take a bite here, it tastes the same bland taste, and yet again I want to throw up, I better stop wasting food, I go back and try to look for that note and after ten minutes I finally find it, “George Harrison, I am terribly sorry, I was really hungry, I almost drained you, so to save your life I turned you, your a vampire now, this is not a joke, avoid the sun, more than ten minutes and you’ll be a pile of ash, happened to my friend, good luck - the vampire that turned you” vampire? I thought they were fictional. avoid the sun how am I supposed to do that? I have a lot to figure out. 

About a month later 

Ringo POV  
We were working on Help! being extremely bored I was starting to question things around me as I stared off into space or to be more exact a spider on the roof. George had gone to the toilet and the Lennon-McCartney duo was busy writing or something, sometimes I just don’t know with those two, I could hear them giggling like little girls in the corner, way to close to my drums, they were only two meters away, what if they accidentally brake them? Am I the only one who cares about my instrument? 

After just two to three minutes I already start missing George even though he is only in the toilet, it stupid I know. I’ve had a crush on George for years now, ever since we met, and after years of being with him almost every day I know I’ve fallen madly in love. Recently though he has been acting a bit weird, I don’t love him any less, but something is definitely wrong but he won’t tell me, or anyone really. Why was this happening? George never wants to go outside anymore, in fact, I haven’t seen him go outside in a month and he is barely eating, I thought he loved food. He also didn’t like concerts anymore especially if they were outside, he hid in the shade as much as possible avoiding the sun, but still likes the band but then doesn’t hang out with us as much when we go to the park or a cafe, did he want to leave? Was he gonna quit? Maybe I should talk to Paul, he has known George the longest, he would know what was going on, right?

George came back in the room a few minutes later, “Hey George, do you want to go get some lunch while they are busy?”  
“Oh um, sorry Ringo, I uh had lunch already”   
“Okay, do you want to go to the park?”  
“I uh would rather stay inside”   
“That’s okay” What’s going on? I grabbed the marbles from a shelf and started fiddling around, George joined me, after a while John and Paul were ready to record another song as we were packing up I cut my hand on the box, just the tiniest bit of blood, suddenly George’s eyes had a red tint and he grabbed my hand pulling it towards his mouth, before he could bite down I managed to hit him with a drumstick and pull my hand back.  
“What the fuck George”  
“Oh shit, I’m sorry Rings” he got up and walked over to his guitar, John and Paul looked surprised but then went back to whatever they were doing.

I am not so sure this is actually about the band, I think I may have been wrong about this whole thing, George loved food and walking in the sun not that long ago. What was going on? 

Later that evening, after recording a few songs it was dark outside and we were packing up to go home, after everyone left I walked up to Paul “Paul can I talk to you?” I asked   
“Sure Ringo, what’s on your mind?”   
“Have you noticed George has been acting strange lately?”  
“A little bit, but he is George”   
“He’s been staying inside all the time and avoiding the sun, he also isn’t eating as much as before, actually now I think about it I have seen him eat in over a month, have you?”   
“Come to think of it, no. You should talk to him, he seems to trust you a lot”  
“If you say so” I didn't really believe him,   
“See you tomorrow Ringo”  
“You too Paul”


	2. George The Vampire: Chapter 2

When I get home I decided to visit George and ask what was going on. “Knock knock” I banged on his door, and a few seconds later George opened the door slowly, “come in,” he said, his curtains were pulled and the room was very dark.   
“Thanks” I walk in the door and he gestures for me to sit on the bed, I sit down and he comes and sits next to me  
“Why are you here?”  
“I have to talk to you”   
“Oh, is this about before?” He looks worried  
“Yeah” I put my hand on his shoulder so he is facing me “what changed? Why are you acting like this? What did the sun ever do?”  
“The sun didn’t do anything, I… um… well… promise you won’t hate me, or be scared and run away, but most importantly definitely don’t tell anyone” this sounded bad.  
“I promise,” I said looking him straight in the eye  
“I’m a… vampire” he said, did he just say what I think he said?  
“Are you sure? Aren’t those just fairytales?” I believed him but also did not at the same time.  
“I’m sure, it happened just over a month ago, someone hiding in an ally grabbed me, almost killed me and then turned me so I didn’t die, I’m sorry”  
“Why are you sorry? It wasn’t your fault”  
“I should have told you sooner instead of making you worry, and I should have been more careful that night”  
“I don’t mind George, it’s okay to have secrets, and people make mistakes. Why don’t you like concerts anymore now though? Most of them are inside” I asked   
“It’s the noise, my hearing is superhuman now and all the girls screaming is a lot worse, but when we are playing just in the studio the songs, it’s really beautiful when we have perfected it and the melody and harmonies all come together to form a song”  
“Oh” makes sense. This situation would be complicated, I knew we wouldn’t be able to cancel tours but at least I could try to help George with everything else. 

A few days later I was at home sitting near George on the floor, I should tell him I love him, staring at him all the time is probably creeping him out and if possible I really want to go on a date sometime with him but that can’t happen if he doesn’t know I love him, but what if he hates me, what if he thinks being gay is wrong? He is probably straight and doesn’t love me back. He would keep a secret though right? He trusted me to keep his secret I can trust him. “I have to tell you something,” I said  
“Your not a vampire as well, are you?” that would be terrifying, thankfully not.   
“No no, I like you”   
“That's nice, I like you too Ringo” he did not get it,  
“I mean I like like you” he looked confused, I’m just gonna do it, actions speak louder than words and George is oblivious, I leaned forward and kissed him smack on the lips, he froze, I pull away, and look towards my knees, I’ve fucked up, he hates me now for sure, I glance up and see George… smiling? “George?”  
“I didn’t realize you meant like that, I like you too Ringo I just didn’t know how to tell you, sorry if I scared you, could we… um, try that again?” I smiled and lean in to kiss him but he closes the gap. About ten minutes later after a few kisses and cuddles, George asks “Ringo will you be my boyfriend?”  
“Yes! Yes! George yes!” I’m jumping up and down on the couch then suddenly, I falling off his bed and fall into George’s arms “how did you catch me?”  
“Super speed, duh” George laughed   
“Oh right” I slowly climbed out of George’s arms and back onto the bed, we eventually fell asleep later that evening in each other’s arms. 

For the months that followed George’s vampire thing was our secret no one else knew, and our relationship was only known by Paul, John, and Brian. George had started using earplugs when we played live which helped a little, the mice and rats drained of blood left in weird places around our house were starting to freak me out a little though, we were going on tour again soon and I was starting to get worried about George, his sensitive hearing (which was a blessing and a curse) and the fact they wanted to do a concert outside during the day, George could not go in the sun he would burn easily even a few seconds and his skin had smoke coming from it, we had managed to avoid George going in the sun but with their plan for the concert George would be forced in the extremely dangerous sunlight, there were a lot of complications. 

I was driving us to Abbey Road studios and George was hiding under about five blankets even though the sun wasn’t going to rise for another ten to twenty minutes “Maybe we should tell Brian, John, and Paul about your vampirism” I suggested   
“Let’s tell one at a time maybe, starting with Paul” George replied   
“Okay, after today’s session”   
We got out of the car and George hurried inside while I followed with our stuff for today, including a bag of donated blood George may have stolen from the hospital, Paul and John were already there, we were going to talk about the upcoming tour, Paul and John were talking about a stadium concert during the day and George was starting to turn really pale, even by vampire standards. “George are you okay?” I whispered   
“I am now but not later, I can’t go in the sun I’ll burn” he whispered back   
“You have to tell them, I know you don’t want to but this is life-threatening now”  
“I’m already dead but okay” George looked at Paul and John who were ignoring us while they gazed into each other’s eyes as they continued to discuss the concert, “Paul, John listen please,” I said, George, glared at me.   
“Oh sorry, what did you want Ringo?” Paul said   
“I have to tell you something, it’s very important and you have to listen,” George said, now I had got Paul and Johns attention and George didn’t have much of a choice now.   
“Okay, go ahead” George glanced at me then turned back to Paul and John  
“I’m a vampire” Paul’s jaw dropped and John just froze.   
“You're a what?” John asked, probably thinking he had heard wrong.  
“A vampire, bloodsucker, undead, like Dracula” George opened his mouth to show his fangs   
“You kill people?” The confident John Lennon looked scared now  
“No, no, never, just small rats and mice”   
“Poor creatures,” Paul said  
“Would you rather I kill you?” George asked  
“No, please don’t” Paul replied looking quite scared and shaking.  
“The reason I’m telling you this is that I can’t go in the sun,” George said  
“Oh, the concert is outside in the sun,” John said as if it weren’t obvious already. “What happens if you go in the sun George?”   
“I burn really fast if I go for too long I burn to a pile of ash”   
“Well that would get some interesting reactions” Paul glared at him “we most definitely can’t let that happen,” John said “I got a plan”  
“Oh yeah, what’s that?” Paul asked   
“I have no idea” John replied, Paul facepalmed   
“Brian might have an idea,” said Paul, being more helpful, George looked terrified of the idea though,  
I started running circles on his back while quietly saying “George, it will be okay, everything will be fine” he didn’t look convinced though,   
“What if Brian is scared of me?” George asked   
“We will get him to calm down,” I said  
“Okay, where is he?” George asked   
“Where is who?” Brian said walking through the door  
“You Eppy,” John said, Brian tried to ignore John, who is now platting the longest bits of Paul’s hair  
“Why do you want to know where I am?”  
“We have to talk to you, or well George does”   
“What’s wrong George?”  
“I… well… I’m a vampire” George said, Brian froze, he then turned and looked at me and said  
“Did you know Ringo?”   
“Yes” I replied  
“Is he actually a vampire? Or does he just think is one because of the teeth?”  
“He drinks blood, burns very easily in the sun, and we both can’t see his reflection in the mirror”  
“Oh, okay I believe you, why is this only being brought up now?”   
“I can’t go in the sun,” George said ”it's like sitting in a fireplace, to long and I will turn to a pile of ashes” poor George, what did he do wrong?


	3. George The Vampire: chapter 3

“How long can you stay in the sun?” Brian asked   
“A few seconds before I start to burn, about ten minutes before I start to turn to ash”   
“Oh George, you used to love the beach when we went to America and always wanted to go for strolls on a sunny day,” Paul said sadness obvious in his voice  
“I still do, I just can’t” Paul had tears in his eyes now, thankfully John noticed and gave him a tissue.  
“I have a plan,” Brian said “I will make sure there is a shady area on stage and in between songs you run there George, I can’t do anything about your hands or face but you can wear your usual long suits, also you should tell Mal and Neil”  
“Okay” we then had a few hours of practice and recorded some demos, George Martin didn’t seem to notice, in fact, he was oblivious to most stuff to do with our personal lives, he mostly just sits in his control box occasionally giving us advice. 

We got home later that night, as I sat down on the couch to read a book (Lord Of The Flies by William Golding). Sitting on the couch with an Elvis record playing, I can see George chasing some small rodent that I couldn’t see, poor thing Who knew someone could have such a horrible rodent problem that they have enough rats and mice to eat for months? Us apparently, I would get traps but George needs to get blood from somewhere and after a while, you learn to ignore them even when they scratch the wall. “I got it!” George yelled a few minutes later,   
“Good for you baby” he is like a little kid when he is chasing mice and rats around the house, even if he then murders them just seconds later, whatever will we do on tour? What if there are no mice or rats at the hotel? We can’t just bring bags of blood someone will check our bags and freak.  
“George, what's your plan for the tour? It might not be as easy to find rats and mice in the hotels we are staying in, I don’t want you to be hungry and feeling unwell”   
“I don’t know Ringo, I guess I’ll have to figure something out, but I just don’t know what?”  
“That's okay, we have time” two weeks is a long time right?  
“Yeah two months is a long time, for some, we can do this!” did he read my mind, no I must have said it aloud 

For the next two months, The Beatles worked on Rubber Soul, this would be the last album they ever performed live to save George from the disaster of tours, at least in the future. Plus they couldn’t hear themselves because of all the screaming, what was the point? No one could hear them and it was just a lot of extra trouble for the band. 

Two months later  
“We haven't got a plan Ringo, what if I go crazy and start eating people? What if people find out? What if I burn in the sun? RINGO!” George had been pacing and talking for twenty minutes now mostly repeating everything that could go wrong, he hadn’t started packing and we had to leave in an hour, “Ringo, I’m gonna die! I don’t wanna die” he started running around the house really quickly.  
“George you're already dead” I yelled  
“But I mean really dead” he shouted back from somewhere in the house   
“I know now calm down, we’ll get through this” he ran back in the room, he looked uncertain, if he keeps talking I’ll have to find a way to distract his mind, I got it.  
“But Ringo so much cou…” he was cut off by my lips smashing against his, he froze but soon melted into the kiss, it seemed like hours but was probably just a few seconds before…  
“Ringo! George! Ready to go” John yelled “oh sorry lads, Paul come here”  
“Really John?” I said   
“Are you ready to go?” John asked, Paul cane in combing his hair, it would be messed up soon by the psycho fans but Paul didn’t care, Paul always wants to look his best even if it didn’t last long when fans are around.  
“I haven’t even started packing” George mumbled quietly   
“Well get to it, we are going soon,” John said before grabbing Paul and whispering about something, George can probably hear them.   
“What are they whispering about George?”   
“The dead rat in the corner” of course he left a rat in the corner, typical George.  
“Why did you leave it there?”  
“I wanted to scare John since he is always tricking the press and so on”   
“Okay, you big kid, come on you need to pack”   
“Coming” George and I walked towards his room, we then got out his suitcase and put everything he might need inside, after half an hour we were done and ready to go, we pile George in blankets and jackets and rush him to the car before he burns, we also manage to beat the Beatlemaniacs waiting outside our home, this was horrible.


	4. George The Vampire chapter 4

We get to the airport, there are fans everywhere, chanting our names, “John, Paul, George, Ringo, John, Paul, George, Ringo, John, Paul, George, Ringo, John, Paul, George, Ringo” looking out the car window I can see we will have to run across the extremely long tarmac to get to the plane, to make the situation worse the car can’t get us any closer because of all the Beatlemaniacs blocking the way, George puts his earplugs in, hiding under his many layers of blankets. “Ringo, how will I get there?” he asks popping his head out of the blankets a tiny bit.   
“I guess we will just have to run like always, don’t wait for the rest of us George no matter what, just run”   
“And what if I get burn so much I can’t run anymore?”   
“We’ll carry you the rest of the way”   
“Okay, I trust you”  
“George, I love you, I would never let any harm come to you”  
“I love you too Ringo, come on let’s do this, we can get there hopefully ” Paul was sitting next to George glaring at John who was laughing, Brian just watched quietly.   
“Come on let's go” John said and opened the door, he got out and helped everyone else out, George ran super fast thanks to his vampire speed and we were worried someone would notice but they didn’t, they just kept on screaming, I ran as fast as I could to try to get to George, I saw he had made it to the steps but was struggling to walk up them, I got there and grabbed his hand to help him up, he was smoking but we finally made it inside, George’s skin had turned black like burnt toast, and was very slowly starting to heal in places, but not very well, it’s just went back to its charcoal look.   
“George, oh my gosh, I thought you had super fast healing”  
“I need blood, I need blood to heal, I can’t heal when I’m hungry, Ritchie!”   
“Where is your stash of blood?”   
“I had some I put in little bottles, they are in my suitcase” I need to find Mal he knows where the suitcase is.  
“I’ll be back soon George”  
“Okay, please hurry, it hurts” I run off and manage to find Mal by the toilet, where is George’s suitcase,   
“At the bottom of the stairs they wanted to check it, random check you know how it is” George’s bag was the one we didn’t want to be checked, anyone else's bag would have been fine.   
“Thank you” I ran back and down the stairs, the people looking through George’s bag pulled out a bag with small bottles in it, they were filled with blood,   
“This guy is trying to sneak wine on the plane, well we have to throw this away, Steve throw this in the bin” and Steve did as he was told, shit. I ran back up to George, his bag would get on the plane Brian was there to carry it, Mal has taken my bag and put it next to George,   
“Blood, I need blood, blood, I need blood” John and Paul were staring helplessly at George.   
“Did he have any blood?” Paul asked  
“Before we left he had caught a mouse in the house which he… uh well he ate it, he had some bottled blood in his bag but it got checked and thrown away” I said  
“Where will he get blood from?”   
“I don’t know” I looked at George who had passed out from the pain “what if…?”  
“Ringo?” John worryingly said, looking concerned   
“...I let him bite me” this would end badly, but what else could we do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a lot shorter


	5. George The Vampire Chapter 5

John and Paul froze, “let him bite you?” John said, just then Brian came in,  
“Yes, I thought you were just blind, not deaf as well, anyway what choice do I have?” they looked at each other realizing that there really was no other option but for George to bite someone, sooner or later or he could starve to death.   
“What's going on here?” Brian asked  
“George got really badly burnt and really needs blood, did you manage to salvage any?”  
“Sorry they threw it all away, I couldn’t do anything about it”   
“Oh well Ringo's plan was to let George bite him,” John said, Brian's jaw dropped   
“But isn’t that dangerous?”  
“Most likely, but he is in pain and can’t heal,” I said   
We had to sit down as the plane was about to take off, after a few minutes and we were in the air, I am sitting next to George, and Paul and John are sitting in the group of seats across the aisle.   
“Bloooooood please, I need blood” George was saying, I looked at the others, they slowly nodded, I looked at my wrist, he could drink from there right?  
“George, I know it hurts, and you need blood, drink mine” he looked up at me with tears in his eyes,   
“but Ritchie I’ll hurt you, I don’t wanna hurt you” he was making this more challenging  
“It's the only option” I moved my wrist closer to him, he grabbed it with shaky extremely burnt hands, he glanced up at me, I nodded, he then opened his mouth and bared his fangs before digging them into my wrist, I struggled not to scream, he was drinking a lot of blood and purring? I, on the other hand, was starting to feel faint, with what strength I had left I pulled my arm away. George looked at me, his skin starting to go back to its normal color, he still has blood on his fangs.  
“Ringo I’m so sorry,” he said   
“It’s okay George, there wasn’t anything else we could do”   
“But I hurt you” George just cried more   
“I’ll live”   
“But I love you and I hurt you, I’m sorry Ringo”  
“George stop worrying it's okay, I’m okay, we will be okay”  
“I’m sorry Ringo, I wish I was never a bloody vampire, this all could have been avoided” John started laughing   
“What?!” I yelled  
“Bloody vampire” he laughed some more,   
“This is serious John”   
“I know, blame George, he is the one that said the bad pun”   
“I didn’t do it on purpose,” George said “now shut up before I bite you too” John stopped talking, then started whispering to Paul, “Little do they know I can hear every word they say” George whispered in my ear  
“What are they saying?” I whispered back   
“Basically John is scared of me and Paul should be defending him since he is a caring boyfriend”   
“Wait did you say ‘caring boyfriend’?”  
“Oh my gosh!” George said just realizing what had been revealed and now George had an evil smirk appearing on his face “John, Paul, did you know vampires have super hearing?”   
“So you… know” Paul said while awkwardly shuffling   
“Yeah, why didn’t you tell us? We told you”   
“It didn't seem important”   
“Okay, fair enough” Paul and John started snogging, maybe we should have pretended we did not know. 

The plane trip to America was long as most plane trips are, and after many hours in the air and John and Paul snogging whenever they got the chance, we finally arrived in the United States Of America.


	6. George The Vampire chapter 6

The plane landed and we could hear the screaming fans at the airport, the plane was leaving the runway and we were waiting until we could get out “George will you be okay? Do you need more blood?” I asked “  
“Ringo, I can’t… not again. I already bit you once and I never want to again” George said  
“You haven't eaten in hours and now you have to go in the sunlight”  
“I’ll live”  
“Not even a little?”  
“No, I refuse to harm you”  
“Okay, I’m just worried is all”  
“I will be okay Ringo, I’ll run as fast as I can”  
“Just be careful, please”  
“I promise to be as careful as I can” he seemed unworried but we both knew that it would be further to run here, we were not running to a car, but instead a press conference room inside the main airport terminal.  
“Are you sure you can make it?” I wasn't certain, it had been hours since George had drunk, I knew he wanted to wait till we got to the hotel and hope there was a rat somewhere, but I knew he wouldn’t make it to the press conference room without something going wrong, I have to do it, he has to drink, I move my wrist closer to his mouth without him noticing, when he opened his mouth slightly for a second as if he were about to say something, I quickly pushed my wrist up to his teeth and his fangs met my skin, once he tasted my blood he kept drinking, after a minute I noticed I was starting to feel faint and quickly pulled my arm away from him.  
“Ringo… I shouldn’t… I don’t… I can’t”  
“You can’t just keep trying to ignore the inevitable and think you can avoid biting people”  
“I want to”  
“I know you do, we all would, but you have to accept it” George looked towards his feet. the plane stopped moving and we were told that when the door opened and the stairs were there we could go. A few minutes later Brian said it was time to go. “You can make it George, I believe in you”  
“Thanks, let's go” we walked towards the door, John, Paul, and Brian had already gone and Mal and Neil were going to follow us, looking out there was a sign above the door of the terminal I continued to look around. my concern was correct it was a further distance, a lot further, and there were fans everywhere, blocking the way to the terminal, I turned to see George had turned as white as the inside of a coconut, “there are so many of them, I’ll never get past them all”  
“I’ll be there by your side, or as close behind as I can, just run towards the terminal doors” 

When the stairs were clear, George glanced at me before speeding away down the stairs, I followed him at first way behind but quickly the sun was taking a toll and George started to struggle to run and get past screaming girls, I caught up to him and tried to push people away  
“George!” And “Ringo!” the herd of fans screamed while trying to grab us  
“Let him go!” I yelled, George was too weak and was struggling to stay standing up  
“He’s smoking,” one girl said  
“Look at his teeth,” another said pulling at his blazer  
“I said let him go!” Yelling louder but it wasn’t working, I tried to grab him but the girls were too strong  
“It hurts, the sun, get me outta the sun” George was crying out, but the girls weren’t listening, or if they were they didn't seem to care, so much for fans.  
“You're hurting him, if you ‘love’ him, let him go!” I yelled, still trying to get him out of their grip, his skin was getting a burnt coat, George desperate and probably not able to think properly turned and bit one of the girls, drawing blood and started drinking before...  
“Ahhhhhhhhh!” immediately George let go “he bit me!” The girl screamed the others jumped back, I grabbed the burning George and ran the rest of the way, word spread quickly throughout the crowd and people let us past, we got to the doors and met John, Paul, and Eppy there  
“What happened?” John asked  
“Some crazy fans grabbed George, he bit one trying to escape, what if they figure it out? What if someone tries to kill George?” I can’t lose George, this was a mistake, we should have stayed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Happy birthday to Paul McCartney! (18th June)


	7. George The Vampire chapter 7

Sitting in the conference room was terrifying, George had recovered but we were worried someone would ask about what had happened outside, everyone quieted down as we waited for the first question. After a few minutes, the microphone was given to a reporter.   
“My question is for George,” they said, “outside you bit a girl and she said you tried to drink her blood, also you were apparently burning very quickly in the sun, why was that?”  
“I’d rather not say” George replied   
“You fans deserve to know the truth Mr. Harrison, and this sounds like a matter of people’s safety”   
“I don’t have to tell the world everything about my life, aren't I allowed even just a little privacy”  
“People want to know, are we in danger?” for a second my head felt weird as if I had frozen for a minute, George looked terrified, even more so than before, weird.   
“All you have to know is if you leave me alone and don't invade my personal space, you will be safe” the reporter clearly wasn't satisfied with the answer but gave the microphone to the next reporter anyway  
“All the signs point to you being a vampire, are you?” the next reporter asked,   
“Vampires aren’t real so I couldn’t be” George's voice was shaky   
“Or maybe you are proof they exist and your fellow vampires are trying to keep their existence a secret”  
“I don’t know any vampires”   
“But you are obviously not normal so if not a vampire what?”  
“Just leave me alone!” George yelled before running off at super speed   
“George!” I quickly stood up and ran off to find George, leaving John and Paul with the reporters, “George where are you?” I turned my head around frantically, I heard quiet crying, where is he?   
“Ringo, I’m over here” I found George crying in the corner, his tears were red, I walked over and put my arms around him, trying to cheer him up as much as I can.   
“Why are you crying, George?”   
“I didn't mean to do it, it was an accident, I didn't know it was possible, I thought it was only in fiction, he didn’t warn me, why didn’t he warn me?”  
“What happened? And who is this guy?”  
“I could hear people thoughts and I was starting to freak out so I... mentally froze everyone, I quickly unfreeze them thankfully no one noticed, I could still hear the voices and the guy was talking and it all got so loud, so I ran. The guy I mentioned was the vampire that turned me, he wrote me a note with warnings but didn’t mention mind control, it was so unexpected, what do I do? Why couldn’t this be simple?”  
“Nothing in life is simple, we just have to learn to cope”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, very short chapter, I have been very busy but the holidays are soon so I'll try update more.


End file.
